


No homo

by scorpiusismypatronus



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M, No Homo, Poetry, Unrequited Love, but it is?, im jk this is full-ass homo, it's 11:05 now, my wifishouldnt b working, so here i am, starboy if ur reafing this? dude. ily, starboy is my crush btw, this isnt shit unlike my las t one?, uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 06:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12929268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiusismypatronus/pseuds/scorpiusismypatronus
Summary: I've been in love with you for 6 years dumbass





	No homo

_No homo_

 

I know you hate yourself and think you ain't shit, but Starboy? You’re _not_ shit. You’re amazing. You’re funny, and smart, and kind, and you're trying your hardest even if not everyone sees.

 

_No homo_

 

I call you the light of my life and I think you think I'm kidding, but Starboy? I’m not kidding. Just talking to you, passing you in the halls every day? It makes me so happy. Just being around you, y’know?

 

_No homo_

 

I know you think of me as a friend, and probably not one of your closest, I mean I think of you as one of my closest friends, don’t get me wrong, it’s just I don’t think that you think of me the same way as I think of you and it’s highly improbable that you think of me that way. I don’t think I'm worthy of being your friend, if I’m being honest.

 

_No homo_

 

I’d trust you with my life. I really would.

 

_No homo_

 

I wish I was brave enough to really open up about what's been happening with my brother and my family and my mental illness — I wish I could tell you everything — I find myself thinking about it, _what would Starboy say if he knew about this_? 

 

_No homo_

 

Your eyes are amazing. They're the colour of spring grass after rain when the sun shines down just right. They’re… you could get lost in them, not to be a cliché, but they’re a forest and I could get lost in them trying to reach you.

 

_No homo_

 

Say there’s this person you pass in the hall every day. You see him in your classes and he sits by you and you’ve been friends since third grade. He thinks you’re a guy that he’d really be into if only you’d take a fucking hint.

 

_No homo_

 

I know you hate how you look. Personally I love how you look — I know that’s not going to cure your ED but I want you to remember that. I think you’re beautiful, all of you, every last bit. You’re a beautiful, wonderful guy and I want you to know that.

 

_No homo_

 

You’re one of the best people I know. You might have flaws and you might make mistakes, but Ryan? You’re one of the best people I know. One of the only people I trust.

 

I love you.


End file.
